Existing and known toilet facilities for the disabled are generally unsatisfactory in that they do no accommodate perineal cleaning by the disabled user, particularly spinal cord injured persons who have little or no leg use and are unable to raise up from the seat to carry out such functions. In addition, existing governmental standards for the height of the toilet bowl makes it difficult for the wheelchair disabled to adequately transfer between the wheelchair and toilet seats. Similarly, existing governmental regulations for a wall mounted grab bar locate the bar at a height that is out of reach to the normal wheelchair user; thereby preventing the application of adequate transfer leverage by a disabled person with limited upper body strength.
In view of the above-noted shortcomings of heretofore known toilet facilities for the disabled, the present invention provides an improved structure which overcomes such prior defects.